


there was a boy

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cool, Forced Marriage, Harley Keener-centric, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prostitution, Sad Ending, Sexual Humor, Temporarily Unrequited Love, You've been warned, go watch it cause this is gonna be major spoilers, hey if you're young please don't read, it all happens really fast, it's basically moulin rouge, literally the most amount of hurt you will ever see, not a slow burn, so if you haven't seen it, this is legit not a happy story, this is not going to be a happy story, tuberculosis, whoop whoop angst, wow that's a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: This story is about love.And the man he lovedIs dead.





	there was a boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey  
This is all centered around my favorite movie, Moulin Rouge. Just so you know, this is not a happy story. It absolutely tells you what happens at the beginning, so don't come for me.  
This contains extreme mature themes about prostitution, attempted murder, and death. Do not read if you're young. Major character death. You've been warned, bitch.  
Everyone in this story is older than 25, no underaged shit here.  
If you do want to watch the movie, bring tissues because holy shit, it's v sad.

This story is about love.

And the man he loved is dead.

The Moulin Rouge.

A nightclub, a dance hall, and a bordello ruled over by Anthony Stark.  
A kingdom of nighttime pleasures, where the rich played with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld.

The most beautiful of all these was the man who Harley loved.

Peter. A courtesan, he sold his love to all. They called him “The Sparkling Diamond”, and he was the star of the Moulin Rouge.

The man he loved is dead.


End file.
